


The Winning Hand

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Herald's Rest, Muscles, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Stockings, Strip Wicked Grace (Dragon Age), Trans Male Character, Wicked Grace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Josephine's losing heavily to Krem at cards, but maybe her night won't end all that badly.For Smutquisition 2021!
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	The Winning Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/gifts).



“Well, Lady Ambassador, saw something you liked?”, Krem asked with a smirk, crossing his bare arms in front of his chest, tucking his hands behind his triceps.

“I-what…whatever makes you say that?”, Josephine stammered, feeling a flush rise to her cheeks even as she focused her eyes on Krem’s face and not those arms of his.

Between them were two considerable piles of coins which had been the result of arduous hours of Wicked Grace, prolonged by the rest of the Chargers dropping out in favour of Krem halfway through when they recognised that out of their lot, he stood the best chance of beating the Antivan, who’d wiped half of their cohort out within the first half-hour.

Even the Iron Bull had feigned disinterest after keeping up a good fight, shoving all his coins at Krem after a particularly unlucky hand on his part, leaving The Herald’s Rest in the company of Bonny Sims. The rest of his crew had cheered his exploits on with hoots and whistles as they passed through the doorway, his large hands grasping a cheek each just as they left the tavern. They’d broken for drinks after a while, leaving the Antivan merchant princess and the Tevinter defector mercenary alone at the table to confront each other.

Krem answered, “Why, you’ve been so distracted from losing the last four rounds that you hadn’t noticed the four best knights slowly making their way into my hands.”

Josephine’s pupils narrowed into dots as she furiously searched her own hand with her eyes, realising that she hadn’t seen any of them for, indeed, the last few rounds, before she defensively said, “That could mean anything! I could…well, I could simply be having a poor few rounds, that’s all.”

Tucking his cards under his mug to casually stretch his arms behind his head, Krem answered, “One round of bad luck is unfortunate enough, but for an Antivan? Four seems downright unforgivable.”

Grinding her teeth and coming dangerously close to pounding the table in frustration, Josephine spat, “That’s only because you…you play like a Tevinter! How do I know you’re not bluffing?”

Shrugging his shoulders and withdrawing the Angel of Death from under his tankard, Krem said, “I really don’t need to. Show me yours and I’ll do likewise.”

Feeling strands of her hair coming undone from her bun and flopping down onto her face, Josephine fanned her hand open and laid it upon the table—the other four angels, leading the Song of Twilight. Unable to control her smirk, she combed her locks back in place, calmly saying, “I suppose those four knights and four rounds were giving you cause for confidence, but your fortune ends here.”

Krem blinked, turning over one of his other cards as he told her, “You’ve spoken too soon, Lady Ambassador. The Serpent-Entwined Dagger, straight into the angels’ hearts and silencing their song.”

Josephine nearly screamed in anguish over her lost earnings as she reached into her diminishing coin pile to pay out for the fifth time in a row, before realising something.

“You know, it’s just struck me that in all of the time since your boss bailed you out after losing all your clothes, that you haven’t asked for most of them back.”

Krem nonchalantly rubbed his exposed shoulders, glancing down at the smalls that were the sole preserver of his decency below the waist as he explained, “You weren’t exactly offering them, I prefer winning your money since I can get just more clothes anytime, and it’s clearly throwing you off your game.”

“You…you’re saying all this is for my benefit— _you mean it was deliberate?!?_ ”, Josephine protested, her hair falling out of place again.

“For your benefit, huh, Lady Montilyet?”, Krem asked coyly. “So you _did_ like what you saw, hmm?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!”, Josephine huffed. “I’ve just never heard of such a stratagem before. Losing all your clothes _on purpose_ …!”

“It’s fine to admit it, you know,” Krem pressed, saying, “And while flustering you has been fun, I thought this was as good as opportunity to spend some time in your company.”

Josephine blinked as she caught his drift. “Oh. While…naked?”

“I suppose so,” Krem said. “Although there seems to be a vast gender inequality right now.”

Looking around the tavern and still seeing no sign of the Chargers since their adjournment for drinks, Josephine said, “I must admit I’m rather surprised. You and your colleagues, and your boss, seem to be much more enchanted by action rather than talk. Although, I suppose all the late-night debriefings you insisted on are now a lot more obvious in motive than before.”

“We’re professionals,” Krem said, “But yes, the snacks and drinks were an…additional service on my part.”

“So,” Josephine asked, “Now that you’ve paraded yourself in front of me and robbed me of my money, what was your next move?”

“I…”, Krem said, trailing off, “…well, I had some ideas.”

Josephine slowly took a sip of her wine, before declaring, “I don’t know what to say.”

“You can say ‘yes’,” Krem declared, “Or you can say ‘no’.”

Josephine considered the glass still in her hand, and finishing it in a single draw, turned to Krem with her answer.

“Yes.”

Silence reigned in the already-quiet tavern as Krem finished his beer, before giving his own response.

“So…your quarters or mine?”

“Mine,” Josephine said, “I suspect it might be a trifle more comfortable in there. Well, I’ve already lost five rounds to Tevinter, I might as well throw the whole goods at him at this point already.”

“Don’t tell me all I am to you is just a disappointment to your ancestors?”, Krem answered with a grin.

Josephine flashed him a look as she gathered the clothes she had won off him earlier and threw them across the table. “Don’t push your luck, far enough as you’ve taken it. And for Andraste’s sake put on some trousers before you get up.”

“As her ladyship commands,” Krem said, bowing as far as he could, seated as he was.

The rest of the Chargers, having invaded Sera’s quarters purely for the purpose of covertly witnessing the outcome of the contest of wills between their second-in-command and the diplomat, broke out in cheers—which thankfully for Krem, weren’t being paid much heed by either as they both left The Herald’s Rest in the footsteps of their boss.

Sera promptly kicked them out after that.

* * *

“So,” Krem asked as he followed Josephine into her room in the main keep, “How do we…”

Josephine looked over her shoulder, tapping her fingers on her opposite arms and telling, Krem, “Make yourself at home, and _do_ have some patience. I need to dress into something more comfortable first, don’t you think?”

Krem looked down at his undershirt and his trousers, which were the only clothes he had on save for his socks—she’d made him remove his muddy shoes two thresholds ago—and got to fiddling with his belt whilst he heard Josephine shuffling around behind a screen. He heard the endless ruffles of her dress coming down her sleeves, the article being hung up on a stand, and her taking something else off it and slipping it on.

The candles in the room provided just enough illumination to cast a shadow of her form as she did so, her outline, vague as it was captivating his attention as he freed his foot from the bottom of his pant leg, draping his trousers over the back of a convenient chair as he waited for Josephine to emerge.

She did so some short moments later, undoing her bun to let her braids gently drape down and frame her face. Krem felt his eyes wandering downwards, observing that she’d traded her formal dress for a short saffron chemise, which came down to a pair of dark, lacy, stockings she’d probably been wearing under her petticoats earlier. The breath caught momentarily in his throat as he took in the curves of her legs, her hips, her waist and her…

“See something you like, Messere Aclassi?”, Josephine asked as she interrupted his course of thought, crossing her steps as she closed the distance between them, until he could feel his breath waft back at himself, the waves of warm air rolling back at him from her.

Looking up to meet her gaze, Krem said, “Well, naturally. You’re lovely.”

Josephine’s lip curled in a smile. “Perhaps I should play Wicked Grace in this more often.”

“Why,” Krem said as he wrapped her arms around her, “Then where would you hide all your extra cards?”

“I don’t need to resort to such petty tricks to win, my dear Cremisius,” she retorted, grasping his nape and planting a kiss on his jawline.

“You might well need to, Lady Montilyet,” he said, kissing her on the side of her neck and feeling her tremble under his grip. “Keep your streak up and you run the risk of never seeing a good hand again.”

Turning sharply to confront that insinuation, Josephine said, “Keep up with those accusations, and I believe I may very well recoup the entire salary of the Chargers for the Inquisition the next time we play.”

“I look forward to that,” Krem said. “But, shall we?”

“Andraste’s grace, I was wondering when we would get to that,” Josephine answered. “But if you…”

“I’ll let you know,” Krem said, in between kisses on Josephine’s jaw, “If there’s something that…well, I’m not enjoying…I’ll let you know. Now, shall we?”

“Yes.”

Trailing kisses across her cheek, Krem’s lips finally met Josephine’s, their kissing growing wetter and more desperate with each contact. Gently, then firmly, he felt her tongue force its way into his mouth, Krem sucking on it even as he pulled away, rolling the tip of his down hers before kissing the tip of her tongue. The blood rose to his cheeks and down to below his smalls, his flush intensifying as he heard her start to moan and felt her thigh come between his, her hips rocking against his.

Pressing tighter against her, he started grinding his crotch on her thigh, feeling himself get harder with every stroke. Josephine took one of his hands away from her face and snaked it under the hemline of her shift, until all that was between his palm and her buttock was the single layer of cloth which comprised her smalls underneath her chemise. Josephine’s moans only grew more fervent as he grasped her cheek, rolling her hips into his.

She broke away from another kiss, catching her breath as she cocked her head towards her bed, Krem nodding as she began moving towards it, leading him with each step as they clung onto each other. Finally reaching the edge of the bed, Josephine let him gently guide her down onto her sheets, letting him go with no small reluctance.

Krem stood over the end of Josephine’s bed, looking upwards from where her stockinged feet met the ground, to her knees draped over its edge, then her shapely thighs which, frustratingly, were covered by her chemise. It was, however, made of a material too sheer to hide the outline of her tummy and her bosom, which Krem watched rise and fall with every breath tinged with anticipation before meeting her gaze.

Long moments passed as they lost themselves in each other’s eyes, until, steeling himself with resolve, Krem descended, gingerly lifting the hemline of Josie’s chemise until he revealed the little straps binding her stockings to her smalls, then raised it till it bunched below her breasts, exposing her cute belly.

He planted a kiss upon it near her navel, feeling her twitch as the new sensation tickled her, then hearing her catch her breath as he worked his way down, Josie quivering as he laid one last one on her hipbone, mere inches from the edge of her smalls, breathing on where his lips had left their mark, the warm breath stimulating the spot where the kiss had lingered just enough for Josephine to cry out.

“Andraste’s grace!”, she squealed as she forced her back off the bed and her gaze downwards at Krem, “Stop _teasing_ already!”

“As her ladyship wishes,” Krem said, pulling her smalls to one side, and giving her a long, luxuriant, lick, which caused Josephine to tense up as she exploded with sensation, her eyes widening and her fingers clutching fistfuls of her immaculate bedsheets as she tried to centre her universe.

A lustful moan rose from deep within Josephine, escaping obscenely as Krem continued his ministrations, bringing his fingers to her folds and gently spreading them in a silent question, looking back into Josephine’s eyes as she nodded urgently. His tongue worked its way deeper than it had prior, which instantly caused her to incoherently choke out curses and blessings to the Maker.

Krem placed the tip of his index finger to where her lips met, working it in by fractions of an inch whilst he looked up at her. Josephine was already so close to coming totally undone, her hair falling over her face much like it had during her worst fortunes at cards earlier. The same steely glare was visible in her eyes as she stared back down at him.

“I swear to the Maker,” she hissed, “I _will_ find a way to make you pay if you stop now.”

“Very well,” Krem said as he slid his finger in, slowly thrusting as he sensed her resisting the urge to buck wantonly into his hand, then giving up altogether, shoving her crotch to impale herself deeper upon him as he added another and laid a kiss upon her bud.

The next few minutes were filled with Josephine’s delighted squeals and moans as he brought her to the very edge. He stayed there until he felt her unable to take any more, whereupon he renewed his efforts. Josephine came with one final ministration, tensing around Krem’s fingers as her back arched in the air, her ragged breaths escaping in little gasps once the wave she was riding washed all over herself.

Josephine fell back on the bed, looking up at Krem, who now crept over her, pulling her chemise past her chest and over her arms as she raised them up above her head, her brasserie following it soon after to expose her breasts.

Watching Krem take in their sight with amusement, Josephine observed, “You know, I always did wonder if you were stealing glances during those briefings.”

Krem nodded, adding, “The views as you leave the room are even better, though.”

Josephine giggled, saying, “Maybe I’ll forgo the petticoats and just conduct the next one in my finest woollen hose, then.”

“Maker forbid,” Krem said, smirking, “None of my men would remember a thing you said.”

“Well,” Josephine retorted, “I’d just have to stay twice as long each time then. Wouldn’t you like that?”

“Don’t tempt me…” Krem said, leaning in and kissing her, the kiss wet with Josephine’s own slick. She slowly licked it off her own lips as Krem went ever further down, eventually coming level with those breasts that had captivated his attention.

Capturing a pert nipple in his mouth, Krem lapped at it with his tongue and grazed at its sides with his teeth. A new wave of warmth rose through Josephine’s cheeks, and she grasped the back of Krem’s head to guide his ministrations, idly using her free hand to play with her other nipple.

Minutes dragged past as he occasionally switched from one nipple to the other, until they were so stimulated that she finally, reluctantly, she tapped his shoulder and shook her head, unable to take it much longer.

“You truly are astonishing,” Josephine said, “But in all this time you’ve hardly had the pleasure of…well…”

“Don’t worry about me,” Krem said.

“I want to,” Josie retorted. “But forgive me, I don’t know if I should or precisely how…”

“Have you…?”, Krem asked, “With men and women?”

Josephine nodded. “Neither for, ah, quite some time, but I remember well enough.”

Krem smiled in return, saying, “Do what you normally would.”

“Are you sure?”, Josephine asked.

“I’m sure you’ll do it right,” Krem said. “After all, anything less would surely be a let-down for your exacting standards.”

“Oh, just get up here already,” she ordered, continuing, “Sit back and by the headboard.”

Crawling up and leaning back upon it, Krem asked, “Here?”

“Off with your smalls,” Josephine pressed. “And spread your legs.”

Krem slipped them off, passing them into Josie’s offered hand, whereupon they were thrown into a distant corner of the room.

“Am I getting those back?”, he asked.

“Maybe,” Josephine answered, “If you don’t, maybe you’ll find them pinned upon the notice board outside the keep. Now sit back and relax.”

She sidled down, her buttocks rising in the air as she came down to face Krem’s groin, his arousal almost painfully obvious. Krem felt her warm and gentle breath wafting upon him, followed by her tongue running up his length, her soft lips wetly and wantonly sucking upon his tip, hard as it was from all their previous foreplay.

Her hands soon joined her mouth, and Krem gasped as her fingers, which were just as talented as her tongue, entered him _just right_. He reached for the back of her head to guide her gently, watching her buttocks bob and weave as she did so and making a mental note to bring a prosthetic so he could do her justice, the mental image of bending the ambassador over the war table, pulling down that pair of hose she mentioned and—

Krem cried out, both the mental image and Josephine’s ministrations bringing him to the brink. He released his grip on her nape, causing her to look up at him, breath heavy and cheeks as flushed as they had been ever since he’d worked her chemise off.

“Is there…”, she asked, “Is there something wrong?”

“No,” he answered, “It’s just that…I think I’m going to come.”

“Oh, good,” Josephine said. “Then leave the rest to me.”

She redoubled her efforts, kissing and licking up and down Krem’s length, then sucking on his bud _hard_ , making him squeal out as her teeth slightly grazed its tip and her fingers got to work, and within moments he found his hips bucking, thrusting his groin forwards to further fill her view with his crotch, until the waves of pleasure began crashing into each other, the sensations of the inevitable resonating up till he came with an almighty cry, coating her face with each orgasm, until, spent at last, he fell back onto the headboard.

Josephine slowly lifted herself up, till she was on her knees and eye-to-eye with Krem, her slender fingers swiping his slick off her cheeks and trailing it into her equally talented mouth, her tongue lapping it all up until she lasciviously swallowed it all down. She got back on her hands, crawling over to Krem and kissing him again and again, their tongues playing with each other as they shared the taste of each other.

Before long, they both slid down the bed, their bodies intertwined under the sheets as Josephine pressed her bare pussy against the side of Krem’s thigh, raising her own leg just enough for him to gently grind his crotch against it. They traded some last few kisses before Josephine broke away, stroking Krem’s jaw as she simply gazed into his eyes.

“That was…” she said, “Fantastic. I only regret we hadn’t done this any sooner.”

“I was thinking the same,” Krem said. “Next time, I’ll…”

“You’ll?”, Josephine asked.

He leant in and whispered into her ear exactly what he’d do to her over her desk, or the War Table, or over her bed, or even the Inquisitor’s throne, the last suggestion prompting her to gasp in feigned indignation.

“We _couldn’t!_ ”, she cried out.

“Well, maybe not that last one,” Krem said, “But I don’t hear you objecting to those first few, do I?”

Looking around the room, Josephine thought aloud, “I’ll just have to find those hose, then. Not the fancy woollen ones, perhaps, but something I don’t mind tearing when you…”

“And I thought _I_ was the outrageous one,” Krem said in surprise. “Who knew that there was this side to you?”

“Don’t forget my standing threat to let everyone in Skyhold see your smalls on the notice board,” she said with a coy smile.

Thinking for a moment, he asked, “…Play you for them?”

“You’re on,” she said. “And if you think you’re winning them back, let’s just say I was going easy on you back in The Herald’s Rest.”

“We’ll just have to see about that, won’t we?”, he retorted.

“You, me, and everyone passing by the noticeboard outside,” she said, shutting him up with one last kiss.


End file.
